shadowsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Shadow
Thomas Shadow, known as Tommy in the Battle City arc and T''' and '''Shadow in the Duel Academy arc, is a major character in the Yu-Gi-Oh RP. He is the son of Danny Shadow and later the husband of Cat Simone. He is also close friends and with Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristian Taylor, Téa Gardner, and Ryo Bakura. He is also very close to Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba being close family friends. History Pre- Battle City Tommy and his dad were present at the Duelist Kingdom, however Tommy was not a duelist at that time. Danny did but lost to Mai Valentine. Battle City He along with his father are present at the Battle City tournament. But this time he appears as a duelist as well. Due to the new rules of the Tournament he pairs of up with his father for the preliminaries. The first duel they play is against Brain and Brawn. They see them bullying their little sister Cat Simone and the four duel. Tommy and his dad end up winning. He earns Gilford the Lightning from Brawn. Duel Academy In the spin-off arc Duel Academy, he passes the entry exam and gets accepted into the Duel Academy School. He get's place in Ra Yellow. In his second year he reconnects with Cat Simone, who is now a first year Slifir Red and the two begin to date. He stays in Ra Yellow all four years. Declining ever offer to Promote to Obelisk Blue. Sometime after graduation he and Cat marry. He later becomes the male head of the Ra Yellow dorm as well as the teacher of card design at Duel Academy. Decks Main Article; Thomas Shadow's Decks Thomas has two main decks that he mainly uses throughout the RP. He also has a deck that he is building but he doesn't use it in tournaments. His first deck is his Mask Deck, which is filled with a lot of card used by Marik Ishtar in the actual anime along with a lot of fiend monsters as well as the Mask set of Trap and Spell cards. His rarest card in this deck is his Masked Beast De Gardius. His second deck is his Warrior Deck, which consists of soley Warrior-type monsters and cards that Support Warrior-types. He uses the Amazoness cards in this deck. His rarest card in this deck is his Buster Blader. The deck in progress seems to be an a Hero Deck, filled with the Elemental HERO cards and the Spell and Traps to support them. He also has collected a lot of fusion-type monsters. It also seams to have Evil HERO's and Destiny HERO's as well. Duels Battle City arc Duel Academy arc Trivia *His outfit is a long jacket, similar to Seto Kaiba's but completely black, and sports a hood he normally wears up. **His Ra Yellow uniform is basically the same thing but with the Ra Yellow yellow/white color scheme. ***His senior uniform is switched to a white/yellow scheme. *He uses a variation of the Vampire Duel Disk used by Camula, instead it has a black/crimson red color scheme. *Despite popular belief he was not a member of the Dueling Jocks, in fact he despised them.